The Sound of Hope
by lunarsword
Summary: How a warrior found strength to kill a demon. Some language


-This is my second attempt at a fanfic, and my first one for FF7. I understand it is short and may be hard to understand. I tried to get my feelings written as best I could, and I feel this is the most I could accomplish. I hope the readers can find some meaning in the words that follow, and may you find the happiness that she gave me. 

****

The Sound of Hope

Darkness on all sides, and yet a strange sensation of warmth within the void. Sounds coming to his ears awaken him from his fatigue as he opens his eyes. "Where am I, and what happened?" He wonders as his being is pulled further into the vortex of nothingness. And then, he remembers everything, the fighting, his life, the mission, ...and _her_ death. Anger begins to well up within him as tears of hatred mix with those of grief on the canvas of his face. "Why did it have to happen, why couldn't I protect her? WHY? I promised you I'd protect you as your bodyguard, and I failed. Now all I can do is set your spirit free, so that you may find the peace you deserve. I won't let that demon stop me, not this time." As the sounds and sensations flood past his form, a single sound amongst the chorus of infinity ignites his soul, and power fills his very being. "I WILL SAVE YOU!!"

Gripping his blade, the warrior breaks from the vortex. The demon standing beneath him, smiling and mocking, just like on the day she died. "You killed her without a care. You took her from those she called friend and who knew her the same. No time to say goodbye, and without a second thought." His rage fuels each word, he glares down at the demon, hatred and sadness combined in his voice. Smiling still, the demon replies, "She was a problem, and she was in the way. Pitiful humans have no purpose other than to serve me or die. She chose to die, and so I granted her wish. A shame you failed to do it for me. I hate to dirty my sword." Shaking with fury, the warrior grits his teeth at the callous speech of the demon. Memories arise in his minds eye keep him on a sane level, but the rage was still there. "You feared her, and you knew she could crush you. So you stalked her like the snake you are until she didn't see it coming. And you took her life, her dreams, and her words. Even in death she destroyed you, just as I will destroy you now. You took her from...me. And I will get her back."

Silence hung like mist now, the two foes staring each other down. Death on one side, Hope on the other. Stars appeared in the distance and the warrior could feel that strange sense of warmth once again. And then he knew where he was, and he laughed to himself and to the face of the demon that barks, "What is so amusing, laughing in the face of death? Pitiful human trash, weak minded and frail bodied, and now loosing you sanity. Death is too good for you." But the warrior still laughed, and faced the demon. "You don't get it do you, you chose the wrong place to fight you idiot. We're in the Lifestream right now, and if you had any sense you'd realize your error. She is here with me, closer than ever, and she gives me strength. You just killed yourself, and I will crush you beneath my feet." Energy surrounding him, he raises his blade, now a glowing beacon in the ever present darkness, fear suddenly appearing on the demons face. "Now.... DIE!!!" 

The first 5 strokes clove the demon like leaves in an autumn wind, quick and silent. The remaining ones increased in depth and in pain. The demon screaming in agony and the warriors glare never leaving his eyes. A burst of light, stillness, and then a surge of power drove into the demon. Silence returned to the battlefield, the two facing each other against the starry expanse. "How could you defeat me so... so..... easily? What is it that made her so special to you?" Sheathing his blade, the warrior answers with a quiet solemnity in his voice. "She was my light, my hope, and my heart. And I made her a promise. And now at last, I have kept it. I love her, and I have set her free at last. Now.... burn in hell." With those words, the demons body glimmers, shudders, breaks into crimson light, and is gone."

****

∞

Back on the deck of the Highwind, the warrior smiles. His gaze is focused on the scene outside. Emerald green threads of light sweep across the land towards the cursed Meteor. "Aeris, your embrace is the planets hope. Your smile gives it strength. And your heart gives it life. I will never give up on you, and I will find you soon enough. I love you, and I always will." Just then, a flash of blinding white causes him to squint, as the unholy Meteor is shattered into oblivion. And in his mind, he remembers the sound that gave him the strength he needed to set her free. The sound.... of fireworks. 


End file.
